Despiste
by JohnUzumaki90
Summary: ¿Hasta cuando se dará cuenta Red de los sentimientos de la sensual Blue? Ella trata de averiguarlo a su peculiar manera. Viñeta como participante del reto "Cuando uno mas uno no hacen dos" del Foro Los Dexholders del Prof. Oak.


**Buen día a la comunidad de Faniction! En esta ocasion, este servidor les complace presentar esta viñeta como cumplimiento del reto del Foro de Los Dexholders del Prof. Oak, _Cuando uno mas uno no hacen dos._ Como el reto trata de escribir acerca del shipping de Pokemon que menos agrada, este fic esta dedicado a una de las parejas que menos me gusta del Pokeverse. No es ni nada menos que Red y Blue (Luckyshipping) La razón por la que no me agrada este shipping, es que la pareja en si es como un duo de Tonto-Lista y a parte de que a la Diosa Blue solo puede ser complacida por Green.**

**Disclaimer: _Pocket Monsters Special es un manga producido por Hidenori Kusaka y Satoshi Yamamoto y publicado por la editorial Shogakukan. Pokemon es una marca registrada por Nintendo, por lo tanto los personajes y conceptos relacionados con la marca y la obra no me pertenecen. Al escribir este fanfiction, estoy consiente de que esto esta dirigido para fines artísticos y de entretenimiento, mas no busca el lucro ni dañar la buena imagen de la obra con la que hago este ejercicio literario. Si alguien tiene algun problema ya sea por el punto anterior o por el fic en si, puede comunicarlo en privado a mi cuenta personal._**

**Titulo y autor de la portada del fic: _Luckyshipping, _de StarRockie**

* * *

El mediodía transcurre pacíficamente en el lugar más tranquilo e ideal para la convivencia de los Pokemon; no es nada más que Pueblo Paleta, un poblado ubicado al suroeste de la región de Kanto. La calma del pueblo es contrastada por los estruendos de golpes, que provienen de un campo amplio y alejado del centro del pueblo, hechos por un Poliwhrat surtiendo golpes hacia un árbol.

— ¡Vamos Poli, ataca ese árbol con Doble Bofetón! — Un chico de ojos de color rojo natural anima a su pokemon a seguir atacando incesantemente a ese inocente árbol. A pesar de ser el campeón de Kanto, para Red no es suficiente haber obtenido ese título, sin que sus Pokemon se hicieran cada día lo suficientemente fuertes para ser dignos de mantener aquella hazaña conseguida.

Desde la terraza de una casa del lugar, una chica castaña y ojiazul contempla resignada el arduo entrenamiento del Peleador. Blue se sentía atraída por aquel chico, acentuándose más ese deseo por observar indecorosamente el torso desnudo de Red, mientras el entrena sudoroso a sus pokemon; En este momento estaría deseando ser Yellow, cuando esta fue cargada por el mismo Red sin camisa, en el incidente de Deoxys; para la experta en la Evolución, es frustrante que Red no capte la atención a los sentimientos y solo tenga tiempo para pelear y entrenar; para el mismo chico, Blue es una gran amiga a quien confiar, aun cuando de niños, le robo las medallas y estafo con objetos supuestamente eficaces para mejorar a sus pokemon.

Pero a Blue le vino a la mente como la velocidad de la luz, una idea "ingeniosa" para llamar la atención del Campeón.

— Bueno Pika es tu…. — Despues de dejar descansar a Poli en su Pokebola, Red se percata de que su Pikachu no se encuentra con él. Es extraño, porque es su compañero con quien pasa todo el tiempo. Confundido y un poco desesperado, lo busca en los alrededores donde entrenaba, hasta llegar a un frondoso hierbajo.

— ¡Pika! — El grito de su espécimen eléctrico suena cerca donde lo buscaba. Despeja la alta yierba, solo para encontrarse con un inusual evento.

— Hola Reddy~ Blue pronuncia con voz sensual el saludo hacia aquel chico, posando recostada. La castaña vestía una especie de _Cosplay _que consiste en una ombliguera de cuero que resalta sus pechos, un short entallado del mismo material que cubría apenas la entrepierna y unas botas largas. El vestuario simula el parecido a un Pikachu, por el color amarillo de las ropas y con una diadema que emula las orejas del adorable pokemon ratón eléctrico

— ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo? — La chica ojiazul pregunta en el mismo tono, se levanta solo para ponerse de rodillas y alzando un poco su torso para resaltar sus pechos ante el entrenador. Red queda pasmado con los ojos abiertos como un platillo al notar los actos de seducción de ella.

— Caera ante mis encantos, jojo — Blue afirma felizmente en su mente.

— Buena idea eso de imitar a un Pikachu para entrenar, pero es muy peligroso — Responde risueño Red, al no captar el doble sentido de la expresión. Blue solo reacciona cabizbaja y con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

— Oh, ¡Aquí estas Pika! — El Campeón encuentra a su Pikachu a lado del Wigglytuff de Blue, que le hace unos garabatos en el rostro del raton eléctrico sumido de sueño. El pokemon rosa parece que lo durmió con su Canto para que Blue pudiera "sumplantar" a Pika.

— ¿Quieres acompañarnos Blue? — Red pregunta cortésmente. Blue solo se retira frustrada del lugar dejando al Peleador un poco confundido la actitud de la chica.

Estando vestida sensualmente y con una actitud poco dignificante, Blue no logra captar la atención del chico. Vaya que Red no es solo el Campeon de Kanto, sino de los despistados.


End file.
